Titan Prom
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: Short little events before and during prom. Bets, dresses, deals. The normal thing. Even Beast Boy and Red X both wanting to be Raven's prom date. Wait! Is Red X planning to crash the Titans only prom? You must read to find out! Mostly BBRAE themed with a dash of ROBSTAR.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Four weeks left

I wish I owned the Teen Titans, then BB and Rae would be together already.

THESE ARE SHORT LITTLE SCENES! DO NOT BE MAD BACAUSE THEY ARE SHORT. You have be warned.

The JL decided to through a prom for all titans that are teens. Mostly because they never really had a school to attend that had a prom.

Four weeks are left until the big day and Robin and Beast Boy still need dates. We begin with Cyborg and BB arguing with Robin to ask Starfire to go with to the prom in the main room.

"Dude! Just ask her already!" Exclaims BB.

"Yeah man. You've been crushing on her since day one," informed Cyborg.

"FINE! But only if you guys ask for dates too," Robin said as he finally gave in.

"Bee and I are already going together. BB is the only other one who needs a date."

"I would except for the fact that the girl I want to ask would: A) kill me, or B) throw me in another dimension!" Complains the shapeshifter.

"Raven?" Cyborg and Robin asked at the same time. BB stayed quiet and blushed. The other two boys smirked. Robin was glad that the attention was no longer on him.

"You owe me bird brain," called Cyborg to Robin.

"Did you guys bet on me?" Cried BB

"Yes," was their only reply to the green shapeshifter that glared at them.

"Not cool dudes."

Meanwhile, with the girls on the roof...

"But friend Raven, there must be some one you would like to have asked you to the prom," whined Starfire.

"Why would I want someone to ask me if I am not going?" Raven countered.

"But friend Raven..." Starfire whined some more. Raven sighed before answering.

"Fine, I'll go if Robin asks you to go, but I won't if he does not ask you. AND you can't ask him. Deal?" Raven bargained while thinking that Robin would be too nervous to ask Star to the prom. Upon hearing the deal, Star became so happy that she gave Raven a bone crushing hug. "Can't... breathe..." Starfire released Raven.

"Thank you Friend!" Exclaimed the happy alien. Raven just groaned while rubbing her, now, sore rib cage.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Raven thought to herself. Robin pokes his head through the roof door. Raven could sense his nervousness as if it had its own being and was standing right in front of her. 'Oh no.'

"Hey Star? Can I talk to you?" Asked Robin.

"Sure friend Robin," Starfire quickly floats her way over to Robin. Raven could sense Robin's nervousness grow as much as Starfire's excitement grew. Then Starfire screams yes and relief is washed over Robin.

'I spoke too soon again,' thought Raven. 'Now I HAVE to go to the prom.' Raven sighed before teleporting herself to her room only to find a single red rose on her bed. "Where did that come from?" Raven walked over and found a note attached to the rose.

'Prom?

-X'

Raven's jaw X had really asked her to the prom even though he is supposed to be evil? How did he get in without security going off? Is he planning to crash the Titan prom? How is Beast Boy going to react?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: One Week Left

BB and Rae would already be together if I owned the Teen Titans.

Please place a review so that I know what I must fix.

After Raven made the deal with Starfire, she was forced to think of who she was going to go with since Starfire told Jinx of the deal. Jinx theatened to pick a neon color for Raven's dress if she didn't find a date. Ever since Trigon decided to try to take over the world, Raven's emotions decided to start looking for someone and found one even though Raven continued to disagree with their choice. Even though a single red rose appeared on Raven's bed every night since the first rose, she still would rather choose what her emotions say over any enemy. Lately, she has also been sensing a lot of Beast Boy's emotions and could tell that he was too afraid to ask her to the prom. Every time he tried, all of Raven's emotions would go nuts. Like Happy bouncing around and shouting.

Anyways, at this particular moment the titans were off to fight Red X in a warehouse. Red X was planning to see if Raven was going to be his date (this should be fun). By trying to get her to answer in front of her friends, X was hoping to force her to agree.

"Titan! Split up!" Robin ordered before X came into view on a cat walk over the team.

"No need for that bird boy. I'll only make it quick for you," interrupted Red X, who was leaning on the railing. "I only want to know about Raven's answer to the proposal I gave her a couple weeks ago."

"Proposal?" All of the titans turned to face Raven.

"Red X asked me to the prom," Raven said matter-of-factly

"WHAT?!" Shouts Beast Boy.

"What?" Asked Raven.

"You were planning to go to prom with him?! Our enemy?" Beast Boy was now waving his arms in the air.

"No. I was planning to just go to the prom alone if a certain titan didn't ask me," Raven said, who was finding Timid wanting to look at her feet.

"No worries, I'll give Aqua lad a call for you," Beast Boy said. His ears started to droop and Red X was getting impatient.

"It isn't Aqua lad either."

"Hey Raven!" Red X jumped down from the cat walk and started to walk to the group. "Will you be my date for the prom?" Beats Boy's ears drooped more and Raven noticed.

"No. I am still waiting for a certain someone to ask me."

"Who is this mysterious person that you want to be asked by?" The theif asked.

"I know that if I tell you, you will try to hurt him... So no. I won't tell you X." Raven said with force.

"Fine. Just know that I will have you as a prom date," X threatened before disappearing.

"Well that was interesting," Cyborg stated awkwardly.

"Raven! You must tell us who you wish to go to prom with so that Jinx does not pick your dress for you!" Starfire cheered.

"Let's just say that it is someone you would least expect me to go with and he thinks that i would kill him or throw him in another dimension," Raven said with a smirk. Cyborg and Robin turned to the droopy eared changling and smiled.

"I think I know who you want as a date," Cyborg said to Raven but looked at Beast Boy.

"I think so too," Robin agreed while smirking.

"Who?" Starfire and BB asked. Raven quirked an eyebrow.

"It can't be that obvious," Raven said.

"Only because he said that you might get rid of him if he asked," Cyborg stated.

"I'm really confused," whined the shape shifter.

"B! Just ask her already!" Cyborg shouted as he nudged his best friend.

"Wait! Me!? Raven, you mean me?" BB asked as Reven just nodded. "So you won't hurt me if I ask?" Raven shook her head.

"We'll just go wait in the T-car," Robin suggested before taking Starfire's hand and leading her to the car while Cyborg just followed. Beast Boy spoke again after they left.

"So would you be my date to the Titans Prom?" Beast Boy asked, still nervous.

"Yes," Raven said with a ghost smile on her lips.

Inside Raven's head...

"HE ASKED US! HE ASKED US! HE ASKED US!" Shouted Happy.

"What if we end up exploding something?" Timid asked worriedly.

"That's not a problem. The problem is finding something to wear," a silver cloaked emotion stated.

"But we only have a week left Love," Timid whined.

"We'll be fine," Love reassued as she smiled through her silver cloak.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Three Days Left

I wish I owned the Teen Titans but I don't.

THANK YOU ARTEMIS RAVEN COURTNEY FOR YOUR REVIEW!

Please review! I'll take requests, critisism, and flames (so long as the flames aren't actually on fire). I want to know what you want me to improve on. Review = another chapter. SPOILER: Red X is in this chapter!

At this particular moment, Starfire and Raven are looking for thier dresses for prom. They are at the 'mall of shopping' to find their dresses.

"Friend Raven, I think that you would look glorious in this dress!" Starfire cried as she held up the pinkest, most ruffled skirt, sleeveless dress that was there.

"IKm afraid not, Starfire," Raven replied monotonously. Raven continued to look through the racks of dresses. Then Starfire held up another dress. This one was bright yellow, double strap, body hugging torso top with a small flowing skirt that stretches to the ankles.

"How about this one friend Raven?" Starfire asked. Raven loked at the dress, sighed, shook her head no, and then answered her alien friend.

"I don't do bright colors. How about I choose my own dress, Star?" Raven suggested and Starfire nodded. Starfire found her dress within ten minutes. She had choosen a light purple-pink, single strap dress that flowed just above her ankles. Raven wasn't so lucky, she found her dress after two hours of searching. Raven's dress resembled Mrs. Adams's dress from the Adams' Family but the sleeves were all netting. Once the girls payed for their dresses, they left to return to the Titans tower. The girls tried to head to their rooms but was stopped by Robin hugging Starfire as a greeting and Cyborg and Beast Boy behind him.

"So what dresses did you girls choose?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's a surprise," Starfire informed and Raven nodded in agreement. The two boys looked at their dates with sad eyes as Cyborg merely laughed. That was when the lights flashed red and the blare from the speakers informed them of trouble. The titans rushed to the main room where they found Red X sitting calmly on the couch in the main room.

"What do you want Red X?" Robin asked with irritation.

"Yeah. And how did you get in?" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"I found a way to hack your security system. Anyways, Raven! Have you reconsidered my proposal? Or do I have to threaten to kill our little green friend there?" Red X suggested.

"I already said no, so I think it is time for you to go," Raven replied. She opened a portal to another dimention behind X without him knowing and teleported herself behind the couch. She used her powers to grab Red X, break his belt, and threw him into the portal. "Well I don't we will be seeing him anytime soon," Raven stated as she casually walked back to her four astonished friends. Beast Boy was the first to recover by hugging his prom date.

"Good job Rae!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Thanks. Can you let me go now?" Raven asked monotonously as she mentally hoped she wouldn't make anything explode.

Wow. Two chapters in one day... I guess it helped that those chapters were already written. I am warning you now! I had not prewritten the next chapter so it may take a little while! Anyways, stay human people! Don't turn into zombies!


	4. Chapter 4

Let me start by saying that I am surprised that this is popular. My thanks go out to all of you who favorite and follow this story. You have surprised me. Special thanks to Artemis Raven Courtney and Hunter Moore for your reviews. To answer your question Artemis Raven Courtney, Robin did later lecture Raven but I hate lectures in general. As for Jinx (or Flinx) I will only mention her, she will normally not be a main character in my stories. Anyways, Finals are over for this semester which means one thing: TWO WEEKS FOR WRITERS TO CATCH UP ON THEIR WRITING AND SEE OTHER FAMILY MEMBERS! Otherwise known as 'winter break' to most normal people of the human race, so I will stop talking and let you all read Titans Prom Chapter Four. Please leave a review for any request, flames, or any other type of review or just PM me. Enjoy the story and stay human.

By the way, I am hoping you all will like what happens to Red X in this chapter. This will also be the last chapter unless it ends up being so long that I can't wrap it all up. Either way, enjoy the story and please don't come after me with torches.

Chapter Four: Four Hours Left

Raven was in Star's room so that Star could do her hair. If you are wandering how she was able to get Raven into her girly room, all I can say to you is puppy dog eyes. Raven felt like Starfire was trying to tear her hair out but when Starfire was done, Raven saw that Star had curled her hair into little ringlets all around her head and small, clear jewels that made it look like she has perfect water droplets in her hair. Starfire's hair was in a bun with a few strands coming out from the middle of her bun and was laced with a bright pink ribbon. Thankfully Star didn't force Raven into makeup so she was able to get to the safety of her own room. Raven carefully put her dress on before Starfire came knocking.

"Friend Raven, are you ready to meet Friend Robin and Friend Beast Boy?" Star's peppy voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes," Raven replies as she walks through the door. The girls walk side by side, well technically Starfire was floating, to the main room to meet their dates. Cyborg had left half an hour earlier to pick up Bee so BB and Robin were the only ones in the room. When the girls entered, the boys merely gawked at their dates for a few seconds before Robin, with a red face, held his arm out for Starfire to take, which she did, and led her to Robin's motorcycle in the garage before riding off to a warehouse, that the prom was in. It took Beast Boy a little longer to snap out of it.

"You look pretty Rae," Beast Boy complemented with a red face.

"Thank you," Raven answered with a red face as well. Beast Boy led her to the garage where his moped waited for them. They hopped on and Beast Boy drove to the warehouse while Raven held on. In the warehouse, music blared from the makeshift stage in the back, lights were flashing everywhere, and there were several people all over the place. Beast Boy was just about burst into tears from laughing so much at the sight of Red X while Raven only smirked in amusement. There, hanging from the ceiling, were several villains from all over the world that each titan fought against that they could capture. Red X was tied by a rope, silenced by his own gadget, with all of his other weapons taken away.

"Hey, Red X! How are you hangin'!" Beast Boy shouts at the villain as he continues to laugh. Raven just shook her head with a groan before dragging Beast Boy to the dance floor so that he wouldn't make any more bad puns. In all, the night went pretty good. Raven didn't hate it as much as she thought she would. When the night ended, Beast Boy walked Raven to her room.

"Thanks Beast Boy," Raven said before surprising him with a kiss on the cheek and running into her room. BB had a shocked face on until the light bulb above him popped and he started to smile as he walked back to his room to relive his night with Raven in his dreams.

End

I hope you enjoyed this conclusion. Please review. I know this story is kind of short but I had actually planned it being short before I even got an account on . Thanks for reading my story!


	5. Author's Note

MY THANKS TO HUNTERMOORE AND DJ25TAZ FOR YOUR REVIEWS!

Since this was a very popular fanfiction story, I am willing to make a BB/RAE wedding day as an epilogue for this story. If I get between 5-10 reviews asking for the epilogue, I will write the wedding day chapter for you guys. Please review and let me know if you want a wedding day chapter. Don't forget to stay human!

-Alwayz_Human


	6. The Wedding

AND WE HAVE REACHED FOUR REVIEWS! THE REVIEWERS ARE HUNTERMOORE, JULIEANDREWS13, MEOW CATS R AWESOME, AND GEEKGIRL-BOOK LOVER! I decided that four was close enough. And no, HunterMoore, it would not have counted if you reviewed five times, asking for the wedding chapter. I hope everyone enjoys reading the wedding scene. I also added a little scene at the very end just for you guys. Please tell me what you guys think of it in your reviews and don't forget to stay human!

Epilogue: The Wedding

The outdoors was perfect. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, air had a cool breeze to it, and most of the villains were pretending to be normal that day so they could enjoy the weather before winter set in. It had been six years since the night of the prom and two titans were getting married on a nearby beach. The titans just happen to be Garfield Logan and Raven Roth (soon to be Logan). Bruce Wayne is to play the role of the priest, Cyborg is to be the best man, and Starfire is to be the maid of honor. All of the titans were there. Más y Menos had even learned how to speak good English, although they were trying to flirt with some of the ladies most of the time. Beast Boy was standing next to Bruce and waiting for Raven to come. Music started to play and Raven started to walk between the make shift rows to Beast Boy. Robin was walking her down the aisle since he was closer to a brother to her (she could exactly have her father walk her down the aisle since he would probably destroy everything). When they had reached Beast Boy, Robin and Raven hugged and Robin left to sit in the front row. Raven's dress was a silky white gown with sleeves that hung from her shoulders and the skirt to the dress was slim but elegant. If it helps, think of it as the top part of Belle's dress (from beauty and the beast) attached to the skirt part of Tiana's blue dress (From the princess and the frog. Both are Disney movies). Raven's shoes were creamy white flats, even though you couldn't see them.

"Welcome everyone. We are here today to bring together Garfield and Raven into holy matrimony," Bruce announced when Raven and Beast Boy joined hands. "If there is a reason these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your please. Which no one will probably answer that because it only happens in movies." There was silence among the crowd. "Let's just cut to the chase. Do you, Raven, take Garfield to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or for poor, in sickness or in health, so long as you both shall live?" Raven was about to answer but Red X materialized in the middle of the aisle.

"I object!" Red X shouts. He was covered in black energy before being thrown into the nearby ocean. Snickering could be heard from the guests.

"Now that he's gone," Raven said as she glared at Red X. She turns to Beast Boy. "I do."

"Do you, Garfield, take Raven to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, for rich or for poor, in sickness or in health, so long as you both shall live?" Bruce asked the groom.

"I do," Beast Boy said. The rings are given (I haven't been to a lot of weddings so I can't remember the words that go with giving the rings) to the bride and groom.

"I now declare these two as Mr. and Mrs. Logan. You may now kiss the bride," Bruce said. There was cheering from the crowd as Beast Boy dipped Raven into a kiss. A tree farther into the shore crack a little (Raven had started learning to control her powers and let out more of her emotions over the years). Everyone returned to the Titan Tower to party for the rest of the day. Raven and Beast Boy visited Africa for their honey moon. It wasn't until a year later that Raven found out that she had a little surprise. Robin and Cyborg would soon become uncles, Starfire and Bee (Bee and Cyborg were engaged and Starfire and Robin were finally married) would soon become aunts, and Raven and Beast Boy would soon become parents of triplets.

Eight and a half years after the wedding.

There were three kids in the main room of the Titan Tower. One girls and two boys One boy had green skin and hair with violet eyes. The other boy had tan skin with blond hair but has one green eye and one violet eye. The girl has grey skin with violet hair and green eyes.

"Sammy! Give me back my book!" The girl called to the green skinned boy.

"No way, book worm," the green skinned boy, or Sammy, called back. When he wasn't looking, the blond, multicolored eyed boy swiped the book. He walked over to the grey skinned girl and handed her the book.

"Here you go, Dove," the blond boy said. The girl, or Dove, gently grabbed the book from her brother.

"Oh come on, Nathan. You're no fun," Sammy said to the blond, or Nathan, with disappointment.

"Sammy, mom will get mad again if you don't stop stealing Dove's books," Nathan warned. That was when Raven came into the room right behind Sammy.

"Mom won't be mad at me for stealing dusty books if she doesn't know," Sammy said in a smug tone. Dove and Nathan were having a hard time not laughing. "Mom is behind me, isn't she?" Sammy slowly turned around to see a Raven with an angry face on glaring down at him. Sammy sheepishly smiles at her. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Raven only nodded with her arms crossed. 


End file.
